hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 11
Show #11 (K-11 REV) *Original airdate: November 16, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: April 12, 1969 TV Guide summary The Splits engage in a kooky poetry contest, and Mildred the robot turns Bingo into a real banana split. Songs: "I'm Gonna Find a Cave" and "My Beautiful Calliopa". Rundown: Show #K-11 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (21, 22) *The Banana Splits have a poetry contest. *The Sour Grapes Bunch’s star pitcher says no one could hit his fast ball. Drooper accepts the challenge and takes his big bat. When he comes back, the bat has a big hole in it. (21) *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (21) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Coronation Of Bakaar.” Bakaar plans a coronation, determined to wear the crown of Araby, which rightfully belongs to Turhan. The Arabian Knights disrupt the Sultan’s plans by recovering Prince Turhan’s crown and replacing it with an identical headpiece. Bakaar is pleased, until the “crown” sprouts flowers and he realizes he has once more been “bested” by the Arabian Knights.” (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (21) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Vacation) (21) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Song: “I’m Gonna Find A Cave” (21) (This segment originally included a brief scene from a Precious Pupp cartoon in which Precious Pupp throws a stick of dynamite into a car’s gas tank and the car explodes. Both the Worldvision syndicated version and available network tapes have the visual portion of this footage changed by repeating an earlier visual portion of the segment, although the sound effects are still present. The footage is fully restored in the current Turner version of this episode.) *Banana Vac introduces “Danger Island.” (22) *Danger Island 21: Dr. Haydn returns to discover Leslie is gone. He immediately goes into the jungle to search for her. Meanwhile, Morgan and Link are being chased by the Skeleton Men, first on land and then on the river. Chongo catches up in time to aid in capsizing the Skeleton Men’s boats. They come ashore, only to be surrounded again by more Skeleton Men. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (21) *Danger Island 22: Morgan, Chongo and Link fight the Skeleton Men and manage to escape into the jungle. Leslie is brought to the hideaway cave of the White Savages and is held captive while Dr. Haydn continues looking for her. Morgan, Chongo and Link find Dr. Haydn and join him in searching for Leslie. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (22) *Hold The Bus! The running Splits are superimposed over more animated chase scenes. *Riddle Time (Seven-foot gorilla) (22) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Bingo asks Mildred the Robot to make him a banana split. She takes the request literally and turns him into a sundae...which Fleegle cannot resist. (21) *Dear Drooper (Safety) (21) *Secret Password (Ping-Pong) (22) *Banana Splits News: Popular singer Melba Figtree had a frog in her throat at a performance, but the audience thought the frog sounded better. (22) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. (22) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Challenge For The Crown.” The Queen receives an ultimatum from Baron Barac: either he is proclaimed the new King, or he will take the crown by force. She enlists the aid of the Musketeers, who send D’Artangan to the Baron’s castle with the Queen’s refusal. Since he fails to return to his friends, Athos and Porthos rush to his rescue and defeat the infamous villain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (22) *Fleegle calls on Ogre to defeat the Sour Grapes Bunch, but Ogre punches Fleegle in the face. *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Purple polka-dot pony) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Song: “The Beautiful Calliopa” (Alternate Version) (22) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting and asks the Splits to bid their friends a simple goodbye. (22) *Drooper plugs next week’s “Micro-Venture.” *Season 2 closing Trivia *The song sequence (I'm Gonna Find A Cave) originally included a brief scene from a Precious Pupp cartoon in which Precious Pupp throws a stick of dynamite into a car’s gas tank and the car explodes. Both the Worldvision syndicated version and available network tapes have the visual portion of this footage changed by repeating an earlier visual portion of the segment, although the sound effects are still present. The footage is fully restored in the current Turner version of this episode. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index